Nuevo Ash, Nuevos Sentimientos
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Al perder liga Kalos, Ash regresa a su casa a estar con sus amigos y ex-compañeros debido a la fiesta que organizó su madre por el regreso de su hijo. Ash les cuenta que viajará de nuevo por Kanto. Pero sus amigos no les brindan su apoyo… ya que liga tras liga era el mismo resultado. Ash se enoja, va a buscar un par de sus pokémon y se va sin decir a donde. FanDeFic nueva historia.
1. Un corazón roto y una mejilla abofeteada

Hola. Bueno la verdad es que quería hacer éste fic con ésta pareja tan especial y extravagante. Ésta historia no será muy larga.

 **Prólogo:** Al perder liga Kalos, Ash regresa a su casa a estar con sus amigos y ex-compañeros debido a la fiesta que organizó la su madre por el regreso de su hijo. Ash les cuenta que viajará de nuevo por Kanto. Pero sus amigos no les brindan su apoyo… ya que liga tras liga era el mismo resultado. Ash se enoja, va a buscar un par de sus pokémon y se va sin decir a donde. Al lugar donde se fue se reencuentra con una chica que le brindará su apoyo. Ésta chica tenía problemas familiares y se fue de su casa. Ash, al escuchar su historia le propone que viajen juntos… Un año después, Ash regresa con una túnica y encapuchado… En su travesía acompañado de su compañera… irá causando una revolución conforme derrote a los líderes, las diversas batallas con el equipo Rocket, elite y su campeón.

 **Advertencia:** La personalidad de Ash cambiará, debido a sus amigos y familiares que no les brindan su apoyo, (podemos decir que Ash decide cambiar "bruscamente" cambiando sus acciones, manera de hablar, entre otras). Los capítulos de éste fic serán de mil a mil quinientas palabras nomás. 

**Portada**

Opening del fic.

Spoiler

 **Capítulo 1:** Un corazón roto y una mejilla abofeteada.

En Kalos, como era de esperarse era un día muy tranquilo. El sol irradiaba una energía tremenda, la brisa no era ni tan cálida ni tan fría. Era un día muy feliz para todo el mundo y todos estaban emocionados por la batalla que habían visto en el estadio central de Kalos. Pero para una persona era todo lo contrario; un día triste, de dolor, angustia y más. Ash Ketchum había vuelto a perder una liga… Era un pena ya que había pasado por muchas dificultades para llegar hasta las semifinales, sin duda era un buen puesto… Pero eso no bastaba para él. Él quería ganar para así pelear con la elite de esa región para poder competir con su campeón y así coronarse como "maestro pokémon" y para completar se haría campeón de dicha región.

El ojimarron, quien se encontraba arrodillado en su puesto de batalla estaba viendo a su compañero amarillo caído en el medio. Estaba anonadado al saber que volvió a perder… Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¿Será qué el dolor de perder una liga era mucho? No, definitivamente no. Él lagrimeaba por el simple hecho de que liga tras liga era siempre el mismo resultado. ¿Será que estaba en su destino el perder las ligas a la cual entre? O era el simple hecho de vivir en el mundo de la 2D, siendo manipulado por alguien del mundo 3D… por ahí éste lo odiara... No, eso tampoco será posible.

— _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, qué hice yo para merecer esto?_ —se preguntaba mientras un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración se apoderaban lentamente de él… estaba por perder la cordura. No era por haber perdido una o dos ligas que se volvería loco, si no que por el simple hecho de que ésta era la quita liga consecutiva que perdía.

Cualquiera que haya perdido más de dos ligas se hubiese dado por vencido, pero Ash era distinto a cualquier otro; su sentido optimista, su alegría, su perseverancia y su conciencia que le decía que no se ponga triste; que de una derrota se aprende más que de una victoria. Pero por ahí éste no era el caso… ¿o por ahí sí?

— _Ash, cálmate, tú no eres así. Podemos superar esto también…_ —una voz resonó en la mente de Ash, era su moral… que le brindaba apoyo en cada momento.

Ash se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y sonrió.

—Si… si me dieran un dólar por cada derrota que tengo… sería millonario, y no sé si más. —musitó mientras caminaba a donde su compañero para tomarlo en brazos.

En las gradas, sus compañeros estaban tristes por la pérdida de su amigo en la liga. Se retiraron de las gradas para ir al centro pokémon del estadio.

El simple hecho de haber perdido ya era doloroso… pero que tu contrincante te diga; "que patético", para después irse sin decir nada más, era como una puñalada en el corazón.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Ash había estado caminando para llegar al centro pokémon para así curar a su arsenal. Cuando llegó le preguntó a la enfermera si podía curarlos y ésta asintió, para luego disculparse por su resultado en la liga.

En el transcurso que la enfermera acomodaba las pokéball en la máquina y que su ayudante curase a Pikachu manualmente, debido a que a él no le gustaba estar en su ball, sus compañeros; Citrón, Eureka y Serena, habían llegado, para posteriormente entablar conversación con Ash.

—Lo siento amigo… —musitó el rubio con su mirada al suelo, triste por la derrota de su amigo.

—Sí… sabemos lo que te costó prepararte para esto, superando a cada líder y obstáculos que encontrabas en el camino aquí. —Serena quien en algún momento sintió algo por Ash, lo apoyaba como una gran amiga que era en éste momento, con esa angustia.

—Pero no te desanimes por una perdida… siempre hay otra oportunidad. —dijo la pequeña rubia. Aunque ella estaba triste, sonrió para tratar de hacer que combinen esa palabras de aliento.

Pero en la cabeza de Ash resonaron aquellas palabras de la pequeña; "no te desanimes por una perdida… siempre hay otra oportunidad". Habían dos problemas… uno era que ellos no sabían que no era su primera liga perdida, sino la sexta. Y otro era; que si siempre hay otra oportunidad; ¿cuántas oportunidades había desperdiciado él?

Se olvidó por unos momentos de eso y preguntó algo que desconcertó a sus amigos.

— ¿En verdad soy patético para las batallas pokémon? —preguntó un tanto desanimado mirando el techo del lugar.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, eres el mejor, incluso mejor que mi hermano que es un líder! —comentó Eureka levantando el tono de voz, enojada por la pregunta repentina y sin sentido. Y su pequeño pokémon apoyó en su respectivo idioma.

—Ja, ja… no tienes que decir eso, y mucho menos si estás delante de tu hermano. —hablaba para luego bajar la mirada.

—Ash… ¿recuerdas por qué empecé a viajar contigo? Porque me diste coraje y mucho más, era algo a mí como entrenador me faltaba. Eres un gran entrenador, no sé por qué preguntas algo inaudito. A lo largo de éste tiempo, hemos visto asombrosas batallas tuyas. —apoyaba el de lentes sujetando su "mochila", con una mirada seria.

—Ash ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tú no eres ningún patético en las batallas. Eres muy bueno… y si estás en aprietos siempre encuentras la manera a último momento. Y si perdiste, entrenas para volverte mejor y así superar ese reto! —hablaba la chica muy seria— Además. Gracias a ti, yo hoy en día soy la reina de Kalos. ¿Por qué dices que eres patético? —terminó con una pregunta mientras sus ojos se tornaban lagrimosos. ¿Tanto le había afectado que haga esa pregunta, sí, quizás sí, ya que el chico que le hizo esa pregunta, alguna vez le dio consejos y gracias a eso llegó a donde está ahora.

—Ya veo… Pero quizás deba dejar lo de ser un "maestro pokémon", creo que es algo difícil para mí. —dijo el ojimarron mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Un sonido muy fuerte resonó en el lugar, llamando la atención de la enfermera Joy, quien estaba terminando de curar a los pokémon de Ash. En el centro pokémon no había más gente que los compañeros de Ash y éste, la enfermera y su compañero.

Eureka y su pequeño pokémon, Citrón al igual que la enfermera se quedaron anonadados por lo que vieron.

La chica de Boceto había abofeteado la mejilla derecha de Ash, y fue tan fuerte que le dio vuelta la cara. No lo hacía de violenta ni nada, ella no se dio cuenta, su subconsciente la había traicionado; ella quería hacer entrar en razón a Ash… pero no de esa manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Ella no quería pegarle.

El portador del Pikachu razonó acerca de su comportamiento. Aún estaba mirando para su izquierda, para donde lo dejó mirando la acción de la chica.

—Gracias Serena… si no fuera por esa bofeteada no hubiese entrado en razón. Te lo agradezco. —dijo para mirar a la chica, para encontrarse con que la chica estaba llorando.

—Perdón Ash, no fue mi intención. No quise golpearte. —hablaba entre sollozos.

—No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. Pero gracias a eso puedo pensar con claridad. Gracias…

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno la verdad es que esto ha sido el primer capítulo… espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pareja tan poco común. Si les gustó el primer capítulo dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció.


	2. Sucesos Diligentes

**Capítulo 2:** Sucesos diligentes.

Después de la bofetada que le brindó Serena a nuestro protagonista… la chica se disculpó, ya que ella no quería hacerlo. Después de que se aclaró ese mal entendido, Ash recogió a sus pokémon, ya que con la tecnología del ahora era más que suficiente unos minutos para curar completamente una de esas criaturas.

…

…

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia. Ash se está despidiendo de sus amigos; Serena, Citrón y la hermana de éste.

— ¿Enserio tienes que irte? —preguntó Eureka un poco triste, el simple hecho de saber que su viaje ya había concluido era muy doloroso para la pequeña.

—Ojala pudieras quedarte un poco más. —habló la chica más alta del grupo, también estaba triste.

—Ash… nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, los adversidades que pasamos. Espero que puedas superar ésta, pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. —hablaba el rubio muy serio, pero ese semblante lo hizo para no dejar notar la angustia que también tenía. Él tampoco quería dejar de viajar con Ash, pero sabía que ése momento iba llegar; el día en el que se tengan que decir adiós.

—Sí… llamé a mi madre y me dijo que organizó una fiesta por mi regreso, así que tenía que ir sin excusas. Gracias amigos. Con ustedes logré muchas cosas que jamás olvidaré. —el portador del Pikachu también se puso nostálgico, recordando todas sus aventuras.

—Te extrañaré… Ash. —hablaba la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos y su pequeño amigo pokémon la consolaba.

—Yo también los extrañaré… Pero esto no es un adiós… sino un hasta luego. —comentaba el de gorrita mientras sobaba la cabeza de la hermana del líder.

—No te olvides de nosotros…

—Como podría hacer eso… ustedes son mis amigos y son importantes para mí. —el pokémon inicial del apellidado Ketchum apoyaba en su respectivo idioma.

—Te extrañaré Pikachu… —dijo la niña para darle un último abrazo a la roedor eléctrico.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que estaban con sus despedidas. Por los altavoces se escuchó el último aviso de que el avión que iba hacia Kanto iba a despegar. Ash se despidió y agradeció una vez más con sus amigos y estos hicieron lo mismo. Posteriormente el chico de setas en las mejillas abordó el avión.

…

Ya en el avión, Ash y Pikachu entablaron una conversación… Al parecer Pikachu estaba apenado por su derrota en la liga y se estaba disculpando.

—Tú no tienes la culpa amigo… dimos lo mejor. Bueno ustedes dieron lo mejor. —el pokémon se quedó más tranquilo ahora que sabía que su amo no lo culpaba, bueno, nunca lo había hecho.

Y así pasaron las horas, después llegó la comida y las bebidas que una de las azafatas traía. Ash con su compañero aceptaron gustosos, luego de comer recostaron un poco su asiento de ése enorme avión para luego quedarse dormidos.

Así pasó el tiempo, sin nada interesante que contar. Nuestro protagonista y su inicial dormían plácidamente para llegar mañana en la tarde al aeródromo de ciudad Verde; Kanto.

…

(5:40 p.m.) Ciudad verde.

Ash se encontraba caminando por las calles de la susodicha ciudad. Su compañero posado en su hombro.

—Amigo, si caminamos y tomamos sólo un descanso, llegaremos alrededor de las ocho a casa, —su compañero asintió— pero mamá me dijo que estaban todos allí. ¿Crees que será verdad? —su fiel compañero asintió verbalmente en su idioma.

—Sí, es verdad… mamá nunca me mentiría… _supongo_. —habló, pero esto último lo pensó.

—Sabes… cuando desperté… me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Eureka; "siempre hay otra oportunidad". ¿Crees que deberíamos volver a viajar Kanto? —terminó con una pregunta mientras se adentraba en el bosque verde; oscuro, caminando por ése solo sendero entre los árboles.

Su compañero contestó a la pregunta de Ash, dando a entender que tenía todo su apoyo.

—Bien supongo que le diremos a mamá y los demás cuando llegamos. —habló con una sonrisa mientras caminaba sin cesar. Y así el tiempo pasó, lo que quedaba del sol se ocultó.

…

Ash, ya podía ver a unos cuantos metros su casa, bueno estaba a veinte metros de ésta… Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y su madre abrió… recibiendo a Ash y Pikachu con un abrazo, duró sólo unos 30 segundos, no obstante se separó y habló.

— ¡Hola hijo… tanto tiempo, pasa! —invitó su madre… posteriormente Ash entró… para encontrarse con todos sus amigos: Gary, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Cilan y no nos olvidemos del viejo profesor Oak.

Había una pancarta grande colgada del techo que decía "bienvenido a casa", había comida, bebidas (no alcohólicas). Mientras todos los nombrados gritaban y silbaban.

—Chicos…

— ¡Ash, amigo, vamos a divertirnos! —exclamaba Gary con alegría.

— ¡Sí! —apoyó Cilan de la misma forma.

—Después de todo, ésta fiesta es para ti. —decía Brock, el ex-líder de plateada, con el mismo sentimiento.

—Vamos Ash, hay que celebrar tu regreso. —Dawn muy feliz agarrando al ojimarron del brazo y llevándolo a donde los demás. Pikachu saltó del hombro de su dueño y fue a jugar con Axew o el Azurill de Misty.

Las horas pasaban, y tenían conversaciones entretenidas con Ash; éste contándole de sus aventuras y de sus nuevos amigos y más.

Si bien las cosas iban bien, Ash no sabía que estaba a punto de vivir un infierno… no se esperaba que al contarles que viajaría otra vez por Kanto, sus amigos se opondrían… O sea, no es que Ash no iba a volver a viajar, si no que viajaría pero sin el apoyo de sus amigos.

—Oye May, ¿y Max? —preguntó intrigado, ya que no había notado su presencia desde el comienzo de la fiesta.

—El no puedo venir debido a que está viajando por Hoenn. —aclaró, y con esto se sacó esa duda.

Las horas seguían pasando… pusieron música, bailaron y más. Todo estaba muy divertido, la atmosfera era muy agradable; el simple hecho de pasar un momento así con tus amigos era grato para cualquiera.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se habían hecho las tres de la madrugada. Tracey dijo que iría a guardar a los pokémon que se encontraban en la reserva, ya que el tiempo había pasado volando y se había olvidado; eso era muy raro en el artista.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Ash, decidió contarles acerca de su próximo viaje.

—Amigos, tengo algo que quiero decirles. —el chico de setas en las mejillas llamaba la atención de todos sus amigos (y familiares: Delia). Cosas que todos pusieron atención a lo que dijo su ex-compañero.

—Volveré a viajar por Kanto…

 **Nota de autor:** Bueno, si bien el título dice: "Sucesos diligentes"… supongo que se habrán dado cuenta si leyeron, que el trascurso de la historia de este capítulo para más rápido. Y no es que no quiera hacerlo más relax… como dije; ésta historia será cortita, y además de que no había mucho que contar. Jajajaa. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias a aquellos que leen está historia; si bien ésta pareja es un poco rara; es bien prometedora. ¿Qué pasará en próximo capítulo?

Cuestión que como este capítulo no tiene mucho de interesante, decidí subirlo hoy. Posteriormente el sábado subiré el tres.


	3. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo 3:** Confrontaciones.

Los rostros de amigos de Ash no eran los mismos… si bien hace un rato estaban felices; ahora no. Todos aquellos presentes pusieron un semblante que reflejaba tristeza; algunos miraban el piso, otros desviaban su mirada hacia el costado, otros miraban el techo. La atmosfera se tornó muy densa; Ash no entendía el por qué. Hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

—Ash amigo, verás… No es que no te queramos ni nada… —el ojimarron estaba desconcertado— pero creo que deberías de dejar eso de ser el maestro pokémon número uno.

— _¿Qué… por qué dicen eso… mis amigos?_ —pensaba, mientras su cara demostraba sorpresa por lo que había dicho su rival de que era niños: Gary Oak.

—Si… es mejor que busques otra cosa que hacer… —Brock mirando el suelo estaba muy apenado mientras hablaba.

— _No Brock… tú no._ —las sorpresas no paraban de llegar.

—Ash… yo no quiero perder tu amistad… pero tienen razón. —Dawn, la chica de Sihnno apoyaba a ambos chicos, y al igual que ellos estaba triste por lo que pasaba.

Pikachu estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba, que estaba pasando se preguntaba, ¿sus amigos no le brindaban su apoyo? O era que tienen razón y sólo quieren lo mejor para él, era inaudito para el pokémon.

— _No, no sé qué está pasando… pero debe de ser una broma…_ —pensaba… él no quería creer que sus amigos le estaban diciendo eso. Pero desgraciadamente se lo estaban diciendo.

—Ash, yo creo que ellos tiene razón. —apoyó la castaña de Hoenn con su rostro afligido.

— _No… ¡me niego a creer esto!_

—Ash, te haré entrar como profesor pokémon a la academia que estoy asistiendo. —hablaba con el mismo estado de anime… no era un momento de ponerse feliz.

—No, me niego a creer que no quieran apoyarme. —pronunció el potador del Pikachu mientras apretaba sus puños del enojo que le producía esas palabras.

—Es la verdad, Ash… ellos tienen razón. —Misty defendió a lo que decían sus amigos.

—Ash… no pierdas más tiempo viajando y viajando… dedícate a otra cosa. —de quien menos se esperó palabras como esa; las había dicho. Sí Delia, su madre, no apoyaba a su hijo.

—Ash… —Gary volvió a llamar la atención de su "amigo" — siempre es lo mismo, liga tras liga. Nunca ganas. Lo único que ganaste en tu vida fue; la liga Naranja y la batalla de la frontera. Si bien ésta última es más o menos importante, la liga Naranja es muy trivial.

Oak no hablaba… él no quería ser partidario de nada… por el simple hecho de que él le dio su primer pokémon y eso fue una incitación para que viajara y siguiera su sueños.

El corazón de Ash se aceleró, su sangre recorría su cuerpo a mil por hora… cuando llegó a su cerebro, una venita reventó… No podía soportarlo, que sus amigos le brindaran su apoyo era imprescindible para él, pero que no se lo brindaran, sólo significaba que estaba solo, que podía confiar en nadie de ellos, lo que más le importaban que le dieran su ánimo. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Bien… Pikachu, vamos afuera. —habló mientras bajaba la cabeza y la típica sombra negra aparecía en su rostro. Su pokémon obedeció y se situó en el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿A dónde vas Ash? —preguntó su madre confusa al igual que todos.

—Afuera, necesito pensar, por ahí tengan razón. —habló mientras salió de la casa. Sus amigos estaban tristes por todo ese suceso, pero para ellos era la verdad.

Una vez afuera Ash entabló una conversación con Pikachu, el dueño de éste se dirigía al laboratorio del profesor Oak aparentemente.

— ¿Crees que deba de abandonar? —preguntó apenas mirando el camino ya que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Pikachu notó algo que no parecía ser típico de Ash; esa seriedad al hablar, su manera de caminar. Se dice que los pokémon tienen un oído más agudo… pero en el caso de éste Pikachu era distinto; él conocía a su entrenador de hace siete años. Él sabía que algo le pasó a su entrenador. El decirle todo eso fue como echarle sal a la herida… si bien el espera su apoyo y recibió todo lo contrario.

Ash, ya había llegado al laboratorio del profesor Oak, entró sin golpear ni nada. Y se encontró con Tracey que estaba guardando los pokémon y por último los de Ash… gracias a esto todos los pokémon del protagonista estaban afuera. Ash fue directamente a donde sus pokémon. El artista se percató de esto y fue a ver que le pasaba a su amigo por así decirlo.

—Ash, amigo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó intrigado, ya que ni se mosqueó en llamar a la puerta.

—Tráeme la pokébola de Charizard. —dijo sin mirarlo, a lo que Tracey obedeció.

Posteriormente el dibujante se retiró, Ash sacó a los pokémon que había capturado en Kalos. Pikachu no entendía que pasaba, por qué estaba actuando de esa manera se preguntaba.

—Amigos, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles la situación. Pero ellos son los pokémon que se hicieron mis amigos en Kalos. —las criaturas se miraron, y se saludaron en su respectivo idioma— Como decía, carezco de tiempo, pero me voy a ir y volveré dentro de un año, volveré a verlos en ese tiempo más o menos. Voy a llevarme a Charizard para poder viajar en él. —la única familia que le quedaba a Ash; sus pokémon, no entendían que pasaba.

—Espero que entiendan… la situación es crítica; a partir de éste momentos sus ojos son sus oídos y viceversa. ¿Escucharon? —preguntó con una voz rencorosa.

Los pokémon del héroe asintieron, ellos apresar de que no entendían la situación los apoyaban en cada momento. Eso era una amistad incondicional.

—Prometo que cuando vuelva les contaré todo… —pero no pudo seguir porque el de la banda en la cabeza había llegado con el objeto que le pidió el ojimarron.

—Aquí tienes. —dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto esférico.

—Gracias —posteriormente lo guardó en su cinturón—. ¿Te puede hacer una pregunta, Tracey?

—Claro.

—Tú… crees que seguir mis sueños es un desperdicio? ¿Crees que no estoy destinado a ser lo que quiero? —preguntó indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Bueno… yo creo que… podrías hacer otra cosa. Pero si quieres seguir viajando e intentar perseguir tus sueños, yo te apoyo. —habló con mucha sinceridad. Ash se dio cuenta que si había personas que sí podía confiar.

—Gracias… te encargo a mis pokémon —dijo mientras se subía a al pokémon tipo fuego volador y Pikachu se posaba en hombro—. Sceptile; procura que todos entrenen.

— ¿Dónde vas Ash? —preguntó confuso el ayudante de Oak.

Para éste entonces su pokémon ya estaba en el aire a uno metros sobre el artista.

— ¡Si el mundo quiere cambiarme, no va a ser así… entonces YO cambiaré al mundo! —exclamó con un todo de voz enojado, rencoroso y que también se podía sentir cierta tristeza, luego salió volando a toda velocidad…

 **Notas de autor:** Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Sólo diré que también tengo un long-fic (fanfic) que hacer… uno de Ash por Marina y Elesa. Así que también tendré que dedicarle tiempo a la otra historia. También estoy estudiando para las integradoras… Tengo varios animes que me recomendaron que tengo que terminar de ver, y manga que sigo. También tengo un Advance que tengo que arreglar. Jaja, estoy un poco atareado. Pero no los dejaré sin fic.


End file.
